Foxy Is A Friend
by ZhayFiction
Summary: A gamer by the name of David gets teleported into the game Five Nights At Freddy's where he is helped to survive and escape the haunted restaurant and survive once and for all.
1. The Teleportation

ME: Hi guys, I recently started playing the survival/horror game Five Nights at Freddy's/FNAF. I liked it so much that I decided to make a fanfic about it! So guys, enjoy the fic!

FNAF- Chapter 1.

THE TELEPORTATION

David was sitting in his room, playing the popular horror game FNAF. Now this was not a normal night, as David experienced a hallucination that was not in the game files. He had looked through them multiple times, trying to find the camera files for the Kitchen, but there were none. He had stumbled upon the folder . He opened it and saw the frames for the "It's me" hallucination. He was being attacked by Foxy right now. He peeked in David's door, but instead of turning to static, he reached his arms for the screen, as if trying to get through. David suddenly felt hands gripping his shoulders. Foxy was grabbing him THROUGH THE SCREEN! He was pulled into the office and everything went black.

The light began to pour into the world. David was in the famous security office, with Foxy there. "Oh my god! You aren't supposed to be in here!" said David.

"Shhhh..." said Foxy, in a whispering, raspy voice. "The..The other..gang..h-hate me." "I'm h-here to h-help." Foxy stood by his side. David asked him, "How do you escape this place? You pulled me in, and now I am stuck here. How do I get out?"

Foxy replied, "You h-have to go with me to Pirate's Cove. You can't escape this place. It just isn't possible. F-Freddy and his f-friends are too strong."

"All right." "I'll hitch a ride to Pirate's Cove with you." "Tomorrow night we try to escape."

ME: Alright, so that's the end of this chapter of my FNaF story! Just to know, these will be much shorter than my GTA-Action chapters. Also, write a review if you want me to write a Pokémon smut! Bye!


	2. Pirate's Cove

Hey guys, it's ZhayFiction here with chapter two of Foxy Is A Friend, my FNAF 1 fanfiction. I will probably be starting a FNAF 2 fanfiction but for now let's stick with the classic. Hope you enjoy!

**Foxy Is A Friend**

**Chapter 2 **

**Pirate's Cove**

Foxy and I sprinted down the hallway, anxious to see Freddy or a member of his gang pop out from every dark space and corner. We had finally reached Pirate's Cove and we burst through the curtains. I expected to see an old, rundown place, but instead it was lit up by a couple of makeshift LED lamps, and Foxy even had his own mini-fridge! I looked inside of it, and saw animatronic sodas inside of it, such as Oil-aid and Rust-mover. Thankfully I had brought my snacks from the office in my black duffel bag. I had my phone and my pretzels and some soda. Suddenly we saw two glowing pinpricks piercing through the darkness of the curtain. _Freddy_, I thought. Foxy rushed to turn his lamps off and we both dived behind a crate. Freddy's eyes scanned the cove. When we thought we were safe, Foxy popped up, only to have Freddy tackle him. He then hit Freddy over the head with his sharp pirate-hook. "Now is t-the time!" he said.

**I know, that was short. I couldn't think of much more to write of FNAF. Well, I guarantee that in the next chapter will be longer, and have some fight scenes. Bye!**


	3. Rebellion

**Foxy Is A Friend**

**Chapter 3**

**Rebellion**

Foxy rushed to turn his lamps off and we both dived behind a crate. Freddy's eyes scanned the cove. When we thought we were safe, Foxy popped up, only to have Freddy tackle him. He then hit Freddy over the head with his sharp pirate-hook. "Now is t-the time!" he said. Freddy tried to punch Foxy back as he yelled "You damn fox!" Foxy dodged and countered him with a sharp kick to the back. Freddy fell over and Foxy, having his endoskeleton only foot delivered a hard kick to the bear's throat, shutting him down. Foxy leapt out of the curtains as he tossed me a REAL rapier. "I didn't know that was actually real!" I said. Foxy and I ran towards the door for Pirate's Cove, entering the dining hall. He immediately engaged Chica, the chicken rushing towards the vulpine with a blind rage for killing Freddy. Foxy took advantage of this, dodging the chicken and trying to put his hook through her. Chica parried with her metal wing and Foxy ducked as she aimed a blow at his groin. Foxy performed a sweep kick and Chica fell to the floor. Foxy stabbed her through the head with his hook, and ripped out most of her circuitry. But what he didn't notice was Bonnie sneaking up behind him and about to bash him with his guitar. David leapt in the way of the killing strike and parried with his rapier. Bonnie swung at David's side, hitting him with a glazing blow. David took advantage of the wait time between the strikes, darting in with his nimble sword whenever there was an opening and dodging Bonnie's juggernaut blows. David sliced Bonnie's arm fur off, revealing her endoskeleton. He chopped at that, short-circuiting his arm. He did the same to the legs and Bonnie fell to the ground, paralyzed. David and Foxy walked outside where they were greeted by a glowing purple portal. Foxy and David stepped into it, and they were blinded. The light began to dump into the world. Foxy and David stepped inside David's home and David greeted him with the words: "Welcome to my home."

**Thanks guys and please check out my other stories**

**GTA-Action**

**Fnaf: Brotherhood**


End file.
